pokespefcfandomcom-20200213-history
Regular Members/Posters A-D
There are over 600 members in the FC as of now, but only a certain number of members post regularly, if at all, within the discussions. Shyness, maybe? Fear? A-D ✿Stephkinz✿ Has been a member somewhere between July to August 2009. Her very first username was PokeLuver97, which gave her the nickname "Luver". Because of her nickname, she changed her name to Luver.Chan_97, then, just for fun, she changed it to Stephkinz (based on her real name "Stephanie"). So don't be confused when people address her by "Luver". Things that she posts depends on her mood. Loves to post disturbing pics. She is sensitive to words. Not a very good chatter if she's lost in the conversation (happens very often) or knows nothing about it (happens very often as well). The first pokespe guy she ever fangirled was Ruby, though she lost interest in him and fangirled different guys. Guys she currently fangirl (in pokespe) are Silver and Lance. She is now known for being a huge Silver fangirl. In the games she fangirls Red (HGSS). She doesn't make a big deal with shippings (at least, not anymore.), though she supports a lot, most being crack. A natural-born artist. Most of the things she draws are good and non-disturbing, though she draws ecchi and gore occasionally. She does not draw hentai. .Red. 623yukihikari326 @irin Used to flirt with anything with a pulse, before... Hasn't been on in a while. Angel-Fire Aventurine AKA "Avent" "Ave" or "Beans". English member. Don't really know why she is a member, seeing as all she talks about that has anything ''to do with Pokemon Special is Eusine, Eusine, Eusine. Oddly was one of the only members that used to post on the main forums, but still only joined the FC in around November 2009. Is obsessed with anything to do with France or French, but still manages to seem a bit of a Francophobe. Draws (mainly stupid) stuff sometimes. ''Really 'really '''likes accents. Got FC-married to Joker_vD in January and is a poor "mother" to Cakei-Chan. Oh, and she "likes" Eusine, just in case anyone ever forgot. Is tl;dr a lot of all the time. Things are SRS BSNS. Most people are under the impression she can't spell "A'd'venture" properly. Is also a big Phoenix Wright, Axis Powers Hetalia and Professor Layton fan. Heck, she likes a lot of things. Especially foreign languages; see "is tl;dr a lot of the time" for more details. Moans and complains a lot. Is a pervert. BearPet789 blandia A member who doesn't go on anymore due to college. He loves to post lulzy pics when things go bad to lighten people's moods. Most lulzy pics he posts are the lolcats that can be found on Photobucket. He is currently missed by two members of the FC. Brendanx3 A member who has a crazed obsession to PreciousMetalShipping. YOSHI LIKES IT. A LOT. He is also a Ruby fanboy. Cakei-Chan Is absolutely adorable! Caos brendan curse_mark_1200 (nicknames; maki, curse, mark, Ms. S--*car whizzes by*) Claims to be the biggest crackshipper you'll ever meet. She often abuses the "xD" smilie and "~". She fangirls too many people to ever rembember on the spot, but in pokemon: manga!red, frlg!red, game!red, dia, kouki(lucas), wes, matsuba(morty), and denji(volkner). Her and Lollipop_princess_ claim to be twins (not really) and call each other by their nicknames (only replacing the "i" for "o" so mako&lolo) and calling them by these will promplty get you a big "ONLY I CAN CALL HER MAKO/LOLO!!!!". she is currently fourteen and born 2 days before noctowlboy on the same year as our beloved creator yoshi (whom she was the origional goldentomatoshipper). She is well known for her rocket launcher and torture paragraphs. Although not usually remembered about this she is is one of the people whos gender is constantly confused, taking the cake with having an entire thread dedicated to wether shes a boy or a girl. She despises specialshipping and Sakaki from .hack//G.U. though surprisingly, she doesnt actually get mad often, though sometimes she acts like she is for fun. Maki loves to draw and has a DA account where her username is the same only the underscores are turned to dashes. digidestined4eva Dwindle :3 E-H Emasaur emo.loser Fairy of Darkness Fullthrotlepoke Genderless-sama GlalieFace A member from Australia, he is also a quarter German, usually goes by 'Glalie,' 'Glal,' 'Face' or 'Dom.' He is a fanboy of Platinum and Athena. He joined MangaFox around March of 2009, then joined the FC somewhere close to Christmas of that year. He is a fan of Blackmore's Night and usually listening to one of their songs. Glal is obsesed with dancing the Hare hare Yukai. He also has an (unhealthy) liking for Glalie's and the entire Ice-type. His top 5 Pokemon are: Glalie, Froslass, Abomasnow, Mamoswine and Walrein. Goldenguy Also known as "Goldilocks". Hulvaron Hurt_in_Cnfuzn I-L JoAnne~Chan Joker_vD Russian member, so has a bloody awesome really cool accent. Guess who wrote this. kanmurisan King Gallade Loli Ashie The cousin of Zik Nightshade. People call her Ashley or Cyan. She just joined the FC in early March. Currently away from the FC due to concentrating on schoolwork. Ashie is as perverted as Zik and loves to crack jokes...but not as much as Zik. She loves to gossip and tends to flirt with the guys on the FC...which Zik does not approve. She is born in Singapore in the year 1998. She fangirls Ruby and Diamond. She currently is eyeing someone in the FC....only Zik knows who. Lollipop_Princess_ M-P Melowz Mephisto: Fallen Angel is a bitch. he just doesn't know it yet. xD Some guy. Mrs.MomijiSohma1 NoctowlBoy Overlord Plati A strange member that likes to annoy people. Also likes thinking up nicknames for other members. Her favorite characters in Pokemon Special are Platina and Blue, and recently, HGSS Silver, for she has a strange obsession with his hair horn. Stays up ''really ''late. patykida Pika-pika-red Poke-kun pokespe29 AKA Opal. Her username is pokespe29 of course, but mostly everyone call her Opal. The reason why is that she told them they could call her Opal, because she thought it would be easier since there some(mostly) who has "poke" in their username. Plus it was the first thing that came to her mind that she decided they could just call her Opal. She is a Pearl fangirl, but also fangirl others (Like Ruby, Gold and many others). She will sometimes blush when she fangirls. A shy girl, but can also be hyper or evil (or both xD). Q-T Shield_of_Roxtus Shield_of_Ruby A.K.A. Isaki. The most popular artist in the FC. Loves to draw pokemon gijinka and naming them. Also draws most member's OCs. Some--Dude Sushi Lover TayTayScott Tiny Pichu Trainer from Kanto A stalker, he rarely comments, but seems to always be there when you say something about him, or that interests him. U-Z Yoshiko_gurl "The Queen of Awesome" and "The Fullmental Alchemist", Yoshiko is the first member and the creator of the fanclub.Yoshiko is often called "Yoshi" or "Yosh" by other members, and is currently the most popular member of the fanclub based on the member popularity poll. Yoshi is famous for her obsession with Edward Elric, Gold and cows and for being a Yaoi fangirl. Yoshi tends to refer to herself as a ''tsundere, but many people tend to disagree with her. She also loves using the word "bitch" for emphasis, much to the dismay of the other non-swearing members. Her gigantic ego was caused by her love for Barney Stinson of How I Met Your Mother. Yoshi is a terrible liar for laughs, but when she's serious she can be very very sneaky. She also tends to give weird nicknames for Mephie, such as "Ange", "Meph-pon", "Mr. G" and many more. Yoshi is always paired with a tomato, which she does love eating in real life. However, she does like someone in the fanclub. She can be very perverted at times. Yoshi is currently 14, born in 1995. yukina yee YurieMaria zendro Zik Nightshade Joined the FC at the beginning of 2010. He initially goes by the name 'Zariya-chan' which made people think he is a girl. After a while, he got fed up and changed to a boyish name. Although some people still call him Zari and Zaya. Zik loves to crack bad jokes at times and just loves randomness. He fanboys Yellow, Platina and Kotone. He also fanboys Rin Kagamine of Vocaloid. He loves to tease the girls of the FC and is a bit perverted(haha xD).But he is serious when needed be. He supports Special, MangaQuest and Commoner shippings. Zik is born in the tiny country Singapore in the year 1993 on the month of October.He flirts with Kanmurisan a lot...and they eventually become a FC couple...he loves wacking her for saying sorry all the time. He loves to use the word 'chu~' for unknown reasons and likes to act cute at times. Zik hardly gets mad at people and hates seeing people arguing. He loves peace and diplomancy. He also likes children and babysits regularly his cousins...which includes Ashie. He treasures Ashie and sees her as his younger sister..and sometimes can get too overprotective over her and is developing a sister complex. Zippie